Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos
right Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos — компьютерная игра в жанре стратегии в реальном времени с элементами RPG. Разработана компанией Blizzard Entertainment при поддержке Vivendi Universal и выпущена в июле 2002 года. Warcraft III была одной из наиболее ожидаемых игр: более 4,5 миллиона предварительных заказов и более одного миллиона копий игры, проданных менее чем за месяц, что сделало ее самой быстро распродаваемой ПК-игрой на тот моментWarcraft III sells 1 million.Warcraft III goes gold.. Она была встречена множеством положительных рецензий, а часть изданий отметили игру титулами «Лучшая игра года» и «Лучшая стратегия года». Также игра получила высокие оценки и у игроковMetascore — Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos.GameRankings — Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos.Blizzard Entertainment: Награды.. В чарте еженедельных продаж от NPD Techworld игра занимала первое место два месяцаWarcraft III slips from the top spot.. В отличие от предыдущих игр серии, количество противоборствующих сторон увеличилось с двух до четырех: можно играть за уже известные Альянс и Орду, а также за две новые расы — Нежить и Ночных эльфов. Однако общий игровой процесс не изменился — игроку все так же нужно добывать ресурсы, строить базы и нанимать войска, чтобы уничтожить противника. Нововведением стали герои — уникальные воины, имеющие особые способности и способные получать опыт при убийстве воинов противника. Кампания игры начинается спустя 12 лет после событий Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal и рассказывает о пришествии демонов в мир АзеротаИстория мира Warcraft.. В комплекте с игрой поставляется редактор карт World Editor, благодаря которому в сети появилось множество неофициальных карт, в которых игровой процесс может полностью отличаться от обычного. Одной из популярнейших карт стала DotA: Allstars, также получили развитие множество других модификаций, таких, как Tower defense, Hero survival и другие. Через год к игре было выпущено дополнение, The Frozen Throne, которое также стало популярно у игроков и получило множество положительных рецензийMetascore — Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne.. Игровой процесс Появление героев У игрока появилась возможность заказывать новый класс юнитов — героев. Герои у каждой расы уникальны и помимо способности сражаться наделены дополнительными способностями, которые усиливаются по мере набирания героями опыта и ставят героя выше любого другого юнита. Герой может прокачивать умения, носить предметы. Максимальный уровень героя — 10, на 6 уровне он получает возможность прокачать ultimate — обычно самую сильную способность героя. Всего герой обладает четырьмя умениями, каждый из которых, за исключением ultimate, можно прокачать 3 раза. По сути дела, герой — аналог главного персонажа из RPG. Он обладает разными типами магических умений — атакующих, защитных, вспомогательных, а также аурами. Чаще всего тот игрок, который первым прокачал своего героя до уровня 6 и получил ultimate, становится победителем игры, поскольку получает сильнейшее преимущество над противником, ultimate не имеющим. * Опыт (англ. experience) — очки, начисляемые герою после каждого убийства враждебного юнита. Накопление опыта приводит к повышению уровня героя. Каждое повышение уровня усиливает героя и даёт возможность повысить уровень одного из его навыков. * Аура — способность героя подвергать себя и окружающих его союзных юнитов постоянному магическому воздействию. Ауры могут повышать показатель защиты, показатель атаки, скорость передвижения, скорость восстановления маны или здоровья и т. п. * Предметы — вещи, покупаемые для героя в магазине или подбираемые с крипов. Они усиливают характеристики героя, дают ауру, позволяют воспользоваться заклинанием. Герои резко изменили игровой процесс и баланс — игра стала динамичнее и разнообразнее. Прокачка героя осуществлялась по принципу классической RPG и стала одним из важнейших факторов игры. В общем, у каждой фракции есть три типа героев: полководец (лидер), боец (мили файтер) и заклинатель (кастер). * Полководец является служителем и проводником сверхъестественных сил, дарующих ему, помимо заклинаний, ауру: в определённом радиусе от героя дружественные войска получают постоянное преимущество, не требующее расходов маны. * Боец (мастер ближнего боя) использует свои способности для усиления себя и против врагов. * Заклинатель атакует противника дистанционными атаками и творит различные заклинания. Прокачка осуществляется убийством войск противника или крипов — юнитов, управляемых компьютером и охраняющих значимые объекты и нейтральные постройки на карте. Кроме опыта за убийство крипа дают немного денег, а из «ключевых» крипов выпадают предметы. Сделано это, чтобы вынудить игрока играть агрессивно, а не застраиваться на базе. В дополнении The Frozen Throne герои за убийство крипов получают опыт только до 5 уровня. Жёсткое ограничение количества юнитов Ограничение по количеству юнитов в Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos реализовывалось посредством количества пищи. Каждому юниту в зависимости от боевой мощи ставится в соответствие определённое количество пищи, необходимое на его «пропитание». Пищу производят специальные постройки — фермы, имеется дополнительное ограничение в 90 пунктов. Даже при достижении этого предела армия игрока редко превышает 30 юнитов, поэтому упор в игре сместился в сторону качественных отличий юнитов и микроконтроля войск. Однако это ограничение можно изменить до 300 при помощи редактора карт Warcraft, запустить который можно из корневой папки игры (worldedit.exe). Различные типы оружия и брони Типы атаки: * Melee (обычная) — дополнительный урон войскам со средней защитой и уменьшенный урон укреплённым объектам; * Piercing (дословный перевод - проникающий, пронзающий урон, eng. "Pierce - пронзать") — Чаще всего - тип атаки лучников. Дополнительный урон войскам без защиты и с лёгкой защитой, но уменьшенный урон войскам со средней защитой, героям и укреплённым объектам. Этот тип атаки может быть у некоторых воинов ближнего боя (имеются в виду воины, вооруженные копьями. Также встречается у воинов ближнего боя в сценариях или любительских картах); * Magic (магическая) — дополнительный урон войскам с тяжёлой и лёгкой защитой, но уменьшенный урон войскам со средней защитой, укреплённым объектам и героям. Воины с магическим типом атаки не нападают на противников, неуязвимых для магии. Урон от заклинаний также относится к магической атаке; * Siege (осадная) — дополнительный урон укреплённым объектам и войскам без защиты, но уменьшенный урон героям и войскам со средней защитой; * Chaos (сила Тьмы) — стопроцентный урон всем типам защиты; * Hero (герой) — стопроцентный урон всем типам защиты, кроме укреплённой. Типы брони: * Unarmored (без защиты) — дополнительный урон от осадных орудий и дальнего боя; * Light (легкая) — дополнительный урон от магических атак и дальнего боя; * Medium (средняя) — дополнительный урон от обычных атак и уменьшенный от магических атак, осадных орудий и дальнего боя; * Heavy (тяжелая) — дополнительный урон от магических атак и заклинаний; * Fortified (укрепленный объект) — значительно уменьшенный урон от атак ближнего и дальнего боя, героев и магии, но дополнительный урон от осадных орудий; * Hero (герой) — уменьшенный урон от магии и осадных орудий; * Divine (божественная) — есть только у некоторых уникальных юнитов и героев в кампании (пример — Кенариус в кампании Орды). Боевые единицы с этим типом защиты получают многократно уменьшенный урон от всех типов атаки (урон настолько низок, что даже очень сильная атака отнимет 1-5 единиц здоровья. Пробить божественную броню можно только с помощью заклинаний (урон от них тоже будет уменьшен на 50 %) или типом атаки «сила Тьмы». Тип атаки Magic, Hero и защиты Unarmored были добавлены в патче 1.06. 3D Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos порадовал игроков 3D-графикой: карту можно было временно поворачивать на 90° по часовой стрелке и против, а также изменять угол обзора камеры и, вместе с тем, ее дальность. Графика Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos радовала глаз — тщательно прорисованные юниты, яркие пейзажи и красивая магия. Кроме того, в игре есть три режима детализации, можно включать тени и менять глубину цвета до 32 бит. World Editor Warcraft III включает в себя редактор сценариев, использующий скриптовый язык, подобно тому, который был в StarCraft. С помощью редактора возможно изменять характеристики любого юнита, здания и заклинаний. Это привело к созданию игроками своих собственных (custom) киносцен, диалоговых вставок и погодных эффектов. Есть даже любительские фильмы, созданные с помощью World Editor. Многие custom-карты имели своеобразный, непохожий на оригинал геймплей. Редактор сценариев внес огромный вклад в долговечность игры. Сюжет По традиции, которой придерживается Blizzard, поставляемая с игрой кампания носит обучающий характер: играющий постепенно знакомится с разнообразием сказочного мира, сложность заданий плавно повышается, и соответственно развивается сюжетная линия. Reign of Chaos не стала исключением. Для того, чтобы показать новые возможности героев, из каждой фракции был выбран типичный представитель класса, с участием которого предлагается выполнить по крайней мере одну миссию. Этих героев наделили яркими, запоминающимися личностями, проработанным характером и предысторией, и на них завязан сюжет кампании, череда событий, оказавших колоссальное влияние на судьбы всех наций Азерота. Действие Warcraft III происходит в вымышленном мире Азерот, который разделён на 3 основных континента: Калимдор, Восточные Королевства и Нордскол. Люди, в основном, живут в Восточных Королевствах, как, впрочем, и орки; в то же время, ночные эльфы живут в Калимдоре. В центре мира бушует огромный, непрерывный шторм, названный Вечным Штормом (или Водоворотом), появившийся после разрушения Колодца Вечности. Сюжет игры полностью рассказан посредством заставок и промежуточных видеороликов, также дополнительную информацию можно найти в руководстве по Warcraft III. Кампания разделяется на пять глав: первая – обучение самым основам игры, остальные рассказывают историю от лица людей Лордерона, нежити, орков и ночных эльфов. События после Warcraft II Крепость Грим Батол Орки, бежавшие в Азерот через вторые врата, были согнаны в резервации, круглосуточно охраняемые солдатами Альянса. Большинство кланов смирилось с такой участью, однако один из них — клан Драконьей Пасти — вскоре поднял мятеж. Вождь этого клана — шаман Некрос — сумел подчинить своей воле королеву красных драконов Алекстразу. Захватив с ее помощью древнюю крепость дворфов Грим Батол, он собрал внушительную армию из орков и драконов. Ему оставался всего один шаг до захвата всего Лордерона... Но в его планы вмешался молодой и храбрый маг Ронин. При поддержке отряда дворфов он сумел проникнуть в Грим Батол и разрушить чары Некроса. Освобождённые драконы, исполненные ярости, истребили весь клан Драконьей Пасти до последнего орка. Некрос был последним орочьим колдуном. После его гибели орки продолжали жить в переполненных резервациях, все глубже увязая в трясине бездействия. Утратив жажду боя, обеспеченную кровью Маннорота, орки более не ощущали себя воинами. Гордый дух Орды, казалось, безвозвратно канул в прошлое... Распад Альянса Не прошло и нескольких лет после победы над Ордой, а среди руководителей Альянса уже начались раздоры. На содержание резерваций и восстановление разрушенных городов требовались немалые деньги, и король Лордерона Теренас был вынужден повысить налоги. Князья некоторых приграничных областей вскоре пришли к выводу, что без Альянса им будет гораздо лучше. Чуть позже из Альянса вышел Кель'Талас. Эльфы объяснили свое решение тем, что действия людских армий во время Второй войны привели к пожарам в их лесах. (О том, что эти леса уцелели лишь благодаря самоотверженности людей, они предпочли забыть) Вскоре примеру эльфов последовали Гилнеас и Стромгард. Несмотря на частичный раскол Альянса, у Теренаса по-прежнему оставались союзники, на которых он мог положиться. И правитель Кул Тираса адмирал Даэлин Праудмур, и молодой король Вариан Ринн сохранили верность Альянсу. Верховный маг Антонидас, глава Кирин-Тора, также обещал Теренасу свое непременное содействие. Но лучше всего было то, что на сторону Альянса встал могущественный король дворфов Магни Бронзобород. Новое поколение Время шло, старые распри забывались, и в конце концов в Лордероне воцарился мир. Король Теренас и архиепископ Алонсус Фаол отстраивали свое королевство, не забывая помогать другим народам Альянса. Паладины Утера Светоносного поддерживали порядок на суше, а флот адмирала Праудмура охранял морские торговые пути от пиратов и мародеров. Единственный сын короля Теренаса, принц Артас Менетил, вырос сильным и уверенным в себе юношей. Воинскому искусству его обучал Мурадин Бронзобород — брат Магни, короля дворфов Железных Гор, — и, несмотря на свою молодость, принц по праву считался одним из лучших фехтовальщиков Лордерона. Уже в 19 лет Артас стал паладином Ордена Серебряной Длани. Добродушный Утер, глава ордена и давний друг короля Теренаса, воспринимал принца скорее как любимого племянника, чем как подчиненного. Артасу было свойственно и юношеское упрямство, и некоторое высокомерие, но в еще большей степени — храбрость и стойкость. Когда тролли из Зул'Амана повадились грабить деревни близ Кель'Таласской границы, Артас быстро разыскал и наказал этих дикарей, прекратив набеги раз и навсегда. Однако лордеронцев интересовали даже не столько подвиги юного принца, сколько его личная жизнь. Слухи о взаимной симпатии между Артасом и леди Джайной Праудмур взбудоражили все королевство. Джайна, младшая дочь адмирала Праудмура, была необыкновенно талантливой волшебницей — одной из лучших учениц Кирин-Тора, даларанского Совета магов. Ее обучением занимался лично Верховный маг Антонидас. Несмотря на многочисленные дела, влюбленные находили время для встреч почти каждый день. А поскольку король Теренас был уже немолод, его подданные предвкушали скорую свадьбу принца и продолжение династии. Но Артаса и Джайну тяготило столь пристальное внимание публики. К тому же Джайна, посвятившая себя магическим изысканиям в Даларане, понимала, что их любовь недолговечна. Она твердо знала, что ее призвание — свет истины, а не полумрак тронного зала. К большому неудовольствию простого народа, влюбленные в конце концов расстались. Долг был для них превыше любви. Тени сгущаются На четырнадцатом году мирной жизни по городам и селам Лордерона вновь поползли слухи о грядущей войне. В орочьих резервациях объявился молодой и дерзкий вождь, поклявшийся вернуть своему народу былое величие. Он объединил разрозненные кланы в могучую армию и назвал ее «Новой Ордой». Первым городом, испытавшим на себе мощь этой армии, был северный Стратхольм: орки захватили его, выручая своего пленного товарища. Вскоре после этого пала крепость Дернхольд, построенная для охраны резерваций. Для подавления мятежа король отправил на север армию Утера, но доблестные паладины так и не вступили в бой: орки слишком хорошо умели прятаться. Началась долгая охота, в ходе которой молодой вождь показал себя очень хитроумным, всякий раз уводя свои войска из-под самого носа Утера. Беда никогда не приходит одна. Почти одновременно с восстанием орков начались разговоры о появлении загадочного Культа Проклятых, приверженцы которого обещали «вечную земную жизнь» всем, кто вступит в их ряды. Стареющий король Теренас понимал, что время мира и спокойствия вот-вот окончится. Его утешала только вера в своего сына и других молодых защитников Лордерона... Пролог: Исход Орды Обучающая кампания, где игрок выступает в роли Тралла, молодого орочьего вождя. Тралл видит сон, в котором некий пророк говорит, что Тралл должен повести Орду к землям Калимдора. Тралл подчиняется и начинает готовить войска к отплытию. Позднее в повествовании Тралл снова появляется вместе с другом своего отца, Громом Адским Криком, вождем клана Песни Войны, когда орки прибывают к берегам Калимдора. Кампания состоит из двух миссий — в первой игрока обучают управлению армией и интерфейсом игры, во второй — управлению базой. В демо-версии игры и дополнении The Frozen Throne есть три дополнительные миссии, продолжающие эту кампанию. Кампания Людей: Падение Лордерона Игрок выступает в роли Артаса Менетила, молодого принца и паладина, который объединяется с волшебницей Джайной Праудмур в стремлении побольше разузнать о таинственной напасти, управляемой темным магом — некромантом по имени Кел'Тузад. После смерти Кел'Тузада Артас отправляется в город Стратхольм, где движимый ненавистью к Нежити, уничтожающей его народ, вырезает всё поселение, отравленное магической чумой, и необратимо превращающеся в слуг командующего войсками Нежити демона Мал'Ганиса. Не поддержанный паладином Утером Светоносным и Джайной, Артас отправляется в Нордскол, где надеется уничтожить демона Мал'Ганиса. Встретившись с гномьим вождем Мурадином Бронзобородом, Артас находит черный клинок Нер'Зула Ледяную Скорбь. Артас добирается до Темной Цитадели и уничтожает Мал'Ганиса. Пока Артас в одиночестве брел сквозь ледяные пустоши обратно к своим людям, Король-лич через Фростморн свел его с ума и поработил его душу. Принц объединяется с Плетью и, вернувшись в Лордерон Рыцарем Смерти, убивает своего отца, короля Теренаса Менетила II. (В этой главе игрок знакомится с героями Альянса: паладин (полководец; Артас), горный король (рукопашник; Мурадин), верховный маг (заклинатель; Джайна).) Кампания Нежити: Путь проклятых Артас, став рыцарем смерти, получает задание от повелителя ужаса Тихондрия возродить Культ Проклятых и воскресить Кел'Тузеда. Для этого Артас отправляется в город Сильвергард , расположенный в Кель'Таласе, так как только сила расположенного там Солнечного Колодца способна возродить некроманта Кел'Тузеда. Во время наступления на эльфийские земли Артас встречает эльфийскую армию под предводительством Сильваны Ветрокрылой, но уничтожает ее, а Сильвану превращает в банши — рабыню. После воскрешения Кел'Тузеда рассказывает Артасу о Пылающем Легионе и о плане по захвату этого мира. Рыцарь смерти узнает, что он был выбран Королем-мертвых задолго до создания культа и что повелители ужаса, такие как Мал'ганис и Тихондрий, призваны контролировать наступление. Следующей частью плана является призвание Архимонда. Для этого Артас и Кел'Тузад направляются в Даларан, за книгой Медива. Кампания заканчивается призванием Архимонда и уничтожением Даларна. (В этой главе игрок знакомится с героями Плети: рыцарь смерти (полководец; Артас), король мертвых (заклинатель; Кел'Тузед).) Кампания Орков: Вторжение на Калимдор Войска Орды прибывают к берегам Калимдора, но, разбросанные бурей, высаживаются в разных местах, и Тралл начинает собирать их вдоль побережья. Здесь он встречает вождя тауренов, Кэрна Кровавое Копыто. Тралл помогает ему защитить деревню тауренов от кентавров и сопроводить караван кодоев к Мулгору. Кэрн рассказывает Траллу об оракуле, который способен узнавать будущее и Тралл направляется на его поиски, надеясь узнать будущую судьбу Орды. По пути он встречает Грома Адского Крика, который наткнулся на отряд людей. Разведчики доносят, что люди заняли весь путь и Тралл нанимает дирижабли гоблинов, чтобы добраться до оракула. После отлёта Тралла, Гром отправляется в лес, чтобы построить новый лагерь к возвращению вождя. Однако во время постройки орками уничтожается много леса, что пробуждает древнего полубога ночных эльфов, Кенарий, который в ответ уничтожает большую часть лагеря. Тогда же демон Маннорот появляется в лесу и наполняет колодец с водой своей кровью. Орки, почувствовав силу, исходящую от колодца, пробуют его воды и становятся гораздо сильнее и кровожаднее. Благодаря полученной силе, они убивают Кенария, но впадают в зависимость от Маннорота. Тралл и Кэрн тем временем пробиваются через лагеря людей, закрывшими собой пещеру с оракулом. Пройдя через пещеру, населённую разными существами, они встречаются с оракулом. Им оказывается Медив, который был пророком во сне Тралла и который привел на Калимдор и людей. Он сообщает, что Пылающий Легион уже захватил земли Лордерона и подчинил себе Грома Адского Крика, и что единственный способ сейчас сопротивляться — всем расам Азерота объединиться против демонов. Тралл и Джайна, которая тоже пришла встретится с оракулом, соглашаются, заключая союз. В последней миссии они работают вместе, освобождая от демонического подчинения Грома и повергая Маннорота. (В этой главе игрок знакомится с героями Орды: вождь минотавров (полководец; Кэрн), мастер клинка (рукопашник; Гром), говорящий-с-духами (заклинатель; Тралл).) Кампания ночных эльфов: Конец вечности Войска Пылающего Легиона вторгаются на земли ночных эльфов. Верховная жрица Луны Тиранда пробуждает верховного друида Малфуриона и освобождает его брата Иллидана из подземной темницы. Принц Артас рассказывает Иллидану, что демоны владеют мощным артефактом — черепом Гул'дана — который распространяет порчу на земли Ночных эльфов. Иллидану удается добраться до этого артефакта, но вместо того, чтобы уничтожить его, он впитывает его демоническую силу в себя. С приобретенной силой Иллидан убивает Тихондрия — правую руку верховного демона Архимонда, но подвергается осуждению со стороны Ночных эльфов и изгоняется из их земель. Тем временем возле Мирового древа начинается последняя битва. Пока силы Альянса и Орды сдерживают атаки демонов, Ночные эльфы устраивают демонам ловушку. Разгромив войска людей, орков и эльфов Архимонд бежит к Мировому древу, чтобы впитать в себя его силу, но подвергается атаке со стороны Духов древа, которые уничтожают верховного демона. Войска Пылающего Легиона повержены. Люди, орки и ночные эльфы, заключив союз, начинают новую жизнь в Калимдоре. (В этой главе игрок знакомится с героями ночных эльфов: жрица Луны (полководец; Тиренд), охотник на демонов (рукопашник; Иллидан), хранитель рощи (заклинатель; Малфурион).) Онлайн-игра на Battle.net Warcraft III является второй игрой в серии Warcraft, которая поддерживает сетевую игру через интернет на сервере Battle.net. В игре присутствуют четыре сервера, условно разделенные на Северную и Южную Америки, Азию и Европу, игроки которых могут играть между собой, но не могут взаимодействовать с игроками с другого сервера. На Battle.net можно играть только с лицензионной копией игры. Для входа в систему игроку нужно нажать кнопку «Battle.net» в главном меню игры. Игра сама выбирает сервер, однако при желании можно выбрать любой из четырех серверов, нажав кнопку с изображением лупы. После успешного соединения игроку показывается экран приветствия в виде стилизованных ворот с замком в виде головы льва, и становится возможно авторизоваться или зарегистрироваться. После авторизации игрок попадает на главную страницу, с которой он может начать играть. Сверху на ней присутствует панель с кнопками, с помощью которых игрок может начать играть либо посмотреть свой профиль, перейти во встроенный чат или на веб-страницы турниров и рейтингов. Также на главной странице присутствуют новости и статистика по текущему количеству игроков и игр в системе. Все игры в системе делятся на рейтинговые и пользовательские. Для проведения рейтинговых игр предназначена система автоматического поиска противников: игроку или группе игроков нужно выбрать вариант игры (1x1-4x4 или FFA), свои расы и, по желанию, исключить несколько доступных карт, после чего нажать кнопку «Начать игру» и система начнет поиск противников, соответствующих текущему уровню игрока или команды, который отображается в виде числа. В рейтинговую игру может играть один человек или союзная команда от двух до четырех человек. По результатам рейтинговых игр начисляются и снимаются очки, а получив определенное количество очков, игрок или команда получает или теряет уровень. Все остальные игры являются пользовательскими, не влияют на рейтинг и по ним не ведется статистика. Для начала такой игры нужно нажать кнопку «Пользовательская игра», после чего игроку будет доступен интерфейс, похожий на интерфейс игры по локальной сети. Системные Требования * Windows ** Minimum *** Windows 98 *** 400MHz Pentium II processor *** 128MB RAM *** DirectX 8.1 3D with 8MB graphics *** DirectX 16bit sound *** 700MB space on HD *** 4X CD-ROM *** Keyboard and Mouse ** Рекомендуемые *** 600MHz processor *** 256MB RAM *** DirectX 8.1 3D with 32MB graphics * Mac ** Minimum *** Mac OS 9 *** 400MHz G3 processor *** 128MB RAM *** ATI or nVidia with 16MB graphics *** 700MB space on HD *** Keyboard and Mouse ** Рекомендуемые *** 600MHz *** 256MB RAM *** 3D capable ATI or nVidia with 32MB graphics Развитие игры Разработка thumb|Скриншот игры 1999 года. thumb|Скриншот игры в начале 2001 года. Blizzard анонсировала Warcraft III, тогда еще без приставки Reign of Chaos, 2 сентября 1999 года на европейской выставке European Computer Trade Show (ECTS). Тогда же было объявлено, что, в отличие от Warcraft II, новая игра будет полностью трёхмерной, в ней будет шесть игровых рас (Орки, Люди, Демоны, и еще три неизвестных) и она будет выполнена в новом жанре RPS. Последнее означало, что игрок будет меньше фокусироваться на сборке ресурсов и управлении базой, и больше на развитии подконтрольных ему отрядов и выполнением квестов. Были показаны скриншоты игры и видеоролики, демонстрирующие геймплей. Можно отметить, что на тот момент графически игра выглядела весьма хорошо для того времени. Было сообщено, что игра выйдет в 2000 году. К 2000 году стало известно, что четвёртой игровой расой станет Нежить. В июне этого же года журнал GameSpot провел интервью с Робом Пардо, который сообщил, что игра закончена на 30% и что из игры была удалена одна из шести рас, которая так и осталась неназванной. На выставке MacWorld Expo в июле 2000 года Blizzard объявила, что игра будет выпущена и для компьютеров Macintosh. В конце 2000 года игра была перенесена на начало 2001 года. Тогда же Blizzard отказалась от жанра RPS, и было решено оставить игру в стиле RTS с наличием героев. Позже сроки выхода сдвигались еще два раза: сначала игру перенесли на вторую половину 2001 года, и затем — окончательно на 2002 год. 1 февраля 2001 года стало известно полное название игры — Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Тогда же стало известно, что количество играбельных рас сократится до четырех. Ими стали Альянс, Орда, Ночные эльфы и Нежить. Из Пылающего легиона решили оставить только юнитов и здания. В ноябре 2001 года Blizzard выпустила обновление 1.09c для Diablo II, с помощью которого производился анонимный сбор информации о конфигурациях компьютеров для будущей оптимизации Warcraft III. Однако, при установке обновления можно было отменить сбор данных. С 7 января по 8 февраля 2002 года состоялся набор бета-тестеров. Было отобрано около 5000 человек. В бета-версии было возможно играть только через Battle.net и отсутствовали одиночная игра и возможность игры по локальной сети. Для тех, кто не участвовал в бета-тесте, Blizzard примерно раз в 1-4 дня представляла одного юнита или героя из игры. Существует английская демо-версия игры, которая вышла 2 декабря 2002 года, через шесть месяцев после выхода игры. Она содержит 5 миссий за орду, две из которых взяты из пролога Reign of Chaos, а три новые в дальнейшем вошли как отдельная мини-кампания в дополнение The Frozen Throne. В демоверсии нет возможности играть по сети и на пользовательских картах, и отсутствует редактор World Editor. В ней также можно играть через Battle.net, но только матч один-на-один за орду и только между игроками демо-версии. Она занимает около 100 Мб, и ее PC- и Mac-версии можно скачать с ftp Blizzard. Из интересных фактов можно отметить то, что из всех юнитов только Тралл говорит смешные фразы, если по нему кликать несколько раз. Остальные юниты смешных фраз не говорят. Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne — официальное дополнение к видеоигре Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, отправленный на золото 29 мая 2003 года, вышло в продажу 1 июля 2003 года. Несмотря на статус дополнения, The Frozen Throne содержало четыре новых кампании, по 4 новых юнита и 1 героя для каждой расы, 5 нейтральных героев, обновленный World Editor, измененный баланс и имел оглушительный успех. Руководства *Люди: Альянс Лордерона *:История Людей (после окончания Второй Войны) *Орки: Орда *:История Орков (После Второй Войны) *Нежить Плети *:История Нежити *Ночные Эльфы: Стражницы *:История Ночных Эльфов *Origin of the Burning Legion *Bestiary *Heroes and Villains Галерея ;Дизайн коробок : Image:war3_box_human.jpg|Люди Image:war3_box_nightelf.jpg|Ночные эльфы Image:war3_box_orc.jpg|Орки Image:war3_box_undead.jpg|Нежить ;Скриншоты : Image:High Elf Establishment1.jpg|Скриншот Image:High Elf Establishment3.jpg|Скриншот Image:Scourge in Quel'Thalas3.jpg|Скриншот ;Оформление диска : Image:Warcraft III CD.jpg|Орк Image:Warcraft_TFT_CD.JPG|Артас (TFT) ;Другое Image:Warcraft3_wallpaper.jpg|Официальные обои Warcraft III: RoC. Видео WarCraft III Reign Of Chaos Tutorial Intro TuturialIn Ru|Ролик "Пророчество" Warcraft III Reign of Chaos - Cinematic Trailer Remastered|thumb|Трейлер к игре Warcraft 3 Сон Тралла.|Ролик "Сон Тралла", начало кампании Исход Орды WarCraft III Reign Of Chaos Human Opening HumanOp Ru|Начало каппании Альянса Warcraft3 Human end 1\4|"Предательство Артеса", конец кампании Альянса Warcraft 3 Reign of Chaos - Undead Cinematic (русские субтитры)|"Разрушение Даларана", конец кампании Нежити Warcraft3 Orc end 3\4|thumb|"Гибель Задиры", конец кампании Орды Warcraft III Reign of Chaos - Конец вечности|"Конец Вечности", конец кампании Ночных эльфов и игры WarCraft III: Reign of Chaos Заметки Смотрите также * Warcraft III читы * Цитаты Warcraft III * Кампании Warcraft III * Юниты Warcraft III * Демо Warcraft III * Эксклюзивный подарочный набор Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Коллекционное издание Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne * Вселенная Warcraft Внешние ссылки : : es:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Категория:Warcraft компьютерная игра Категория:Warcraft III